Podfather (PvZ : TPR)
|flavor text = "It's not easy taking care the Pea family. Especially, because i had a lot of Pea kids, and that one kid i have that got a nut hybrid. Yeah, that one."}} Podfather is a plant created by EA Popcap, but got adapted to PvZ2 / PvZ : TPR version by . In PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, he is a shard premium plant that costs 20 Pea Shards. The PvZ2 / PvZ : TPR version of art is made by . Overview Just like Peashooter and his sub-species(es), he is based of a pea, known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pea pisum sativum]. This plant is obviously also based of a Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plant with the same name, but referred as [http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Podfather The Podfather] on PvZH. In the PvZ2 or PvZ : The Plants' Rescue's adaptation, he will shoot a regular pea, the one shot by Peashooter. But, not only that, he also powers up pea plants around him, Moonflower-style. He raises pea plants' health and made them has a chance to do double the damage. But, the chance is slim enough, which is one out of two hundred fifty-six, or 1/256 chance. This could get used on Harder levels like Challenge Month event, but it could get easier once you got him from store. His statistics in-game is almost like a Peashooter, with slower recharge. He costs 200. But, it makes Podfather worth it due to how many Pea plants you can combine to do bigger damage. Plant Food Ability His Plant Food ability is making him shoot 60 peas for 2 seconds, and also increases pea plants' health around him for 8 Bites instead of 4 bites. Strategies Adventure, Pinata Parties, etc. For modes that lets you play as the plants, you are recommended to use him as extra damage, or tanky defense. Plants like Pea-Nut could help you tank all your plants in front, and allows them to do more damage. He costs 200 suns, so he's not easy to set up. Zomboss' Special Mode Podfather could be a problem. Even though he only appears on the Interspace Outland, which includes Premium Plants there, it could cause problem. Because of his Pea-boosting ability, the lane where full of Pea Plants will be a problem. Just like in the introduction of Podfather, in "Podfather's in the house!", you are supposed to defeat him with Gargantuars, or strong zombies that can tank attacks a lot, like Brickhead Zombie. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery PodfatherPvZ2.png|Podfather PvZ2 HD. DaddyPodLawn.png|Podfather on lawn. DaddyPodPreLawn.png|Podfather on Premium tile. DaddyPodSeed.png|Podfather's seed packet. DaddyPodSeed2.png|Podfather's seed packet (sun cost). Trivia * This is the first plant adapted by . * This is the third plant with art made by IAmPlayer using FireAlpaca. * The Podfather could be considered as "weak Peashooter" but he can powers up pea plants around him, which makes him powerful. * This is the first plant that was adapted from PvZH by . References and Others What do you think of this adaptation? Perfect! Great enough. You could've done better... That ability sucks. It's pretty bad. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Attacking Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Peashooter Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Passive Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants